La delgada línea entre el amor y el odio
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Katniss y Joanna que no se soportan quedan encerradas en un elevador por 12 horas completas.


**_Para ser sincera pensaba más en escribir un Brenda/Teresa de Maze Runner, pero me gano el Joniss (Joanna Manson x Katniss Everdeen) así que aquí esta, pronto escribiré el que planeaba pero hasta entonces que disfruten este, nació de un post de Tumblr que se preguntaba "Qué pasaría si pones a dos personas que se odian mutuamente en un elevador por 12 horas" y aquí esta, esto fue lo que se me ocurrió._**

**_Este fic participa en el Reto "¡Parejas favoritas" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"_**

**_rongDisclaimer: Suzanne Collins_**

**_trongAdvertencías: Femslash, Lemon mas o menos implícito no escrito en su totalidad._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>La delgada línea entre el amor y el odio<span>_**

Katniss había terminado sus trabajos antes de lo planeado así que pensó en tal vez ir por algo de comer y descansar el resto del día, ella trabajaba en una compañía bastante conocida como abogada, así que cuando la firma termino de resolver algunos casos ella se permitió tener el día libre. Así que se fue de allí, tomó su chaqueta y el vaso de café.

Cuando entró al elevador pulso la planta baja, pero se detuvo en el piso veinte para recoger a otra chica, Joanna Manson, era otra abogada, de las mejores como ella, pero había algo en esa chica que no le agradaba desde el primer día, era arrogante, presumida, y despreocupada, mientras ella mantenía un perfil adecuado a su trabajo la otra chica lo tomaba como quería a su extraña forma, por eso le caía mal además que le decía descerebrada, y le cabreaba mucho eso./

—Vaya, hola Descerebrada, pensé que eras de las adictas al trabajo—Ahí estaba otra vez, esa molesta voz burlona, la tenía harta, así que no respondió solo dio un sorbo a su café y vio como la puerta se cerraban.

Cuando el elevador comenzó a bajar pudo notar como la miraba desde el espejo, ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestarme?

Cuando solo faltaban diez pisos, el elevador se detuvo, se apagaron las luces y salió una roja parpadeante.

—Pero que…—Dijo Katniss viendo el panel que brillaba rojo donde decía problemas técnicos

Genial…—Murmuró, como si fuera peor Joanna solo se limitó a reír, verla enojada era su pasión.

—Bueno, parece que nos quedamos atascadas, ¿Por qué no llamas a alguien de seguridad? —Lo haría pero Katniss olvido su celular en casa, esa era una de las razones también por las que había decidido irse rápido.

—No lo tengo aquí—Dijo simplemente y Joanna alzó una ceja, que raro ella siempre lo llevaba como si fuese parte de ella. Pero no podía decir nada porque ella misma dejó a propósito el suyo en casa, ya que no quería que la molestaran durante un caso complicado de asesinatos y violaciones./

—Genial, ahora solo tenemos que esperar hasta que sea hora de salir del trabajo y tal vez se darán cuenta que no funciona el elevador—

—Sí, pero eso son más de 6 horas, no pienso quedarme aquí tanto, menos contigo—Dijo molesta Katniss

—Ya, ni yo, pero me halagas, aun así no hay nada que podamos hacer por el momento sabes…—/

Y así fue, no pudieron hacer nada, luego de la tercera hora decidieron sentarse primero Joanna, luego Katniss a la media hora se rindió, se quitó los tacones que llevaba y se sentó contra el rincón opuesto.

—Esto va a ser una lata—

—Esto ya es una lata—Le dijo Joanna—Pero podemos hacerlo pasadero, algo soportable si encontramos como entretenernos—Sugirió muy consciente de que a la otra poco o nada le importaría su diversión, pero se sorprendió al ver que asentía.

—Bueno, yo no se que, pero podríamos hacer ese juego de preguntas y respuestas, ¿Te parece? —Le preguntó.

—No voy a revelar detalles de mi vida privada a alguien como tú Joanna—

—Ni yo, pero podemos hacer preguntas superficiales—

—Está bien—

Y así comenzaron, con preguntas simples como ¿Qué color es tu favorito? Hasta ¿Qué hiciste en las vacaciones? Hasta que Joanna hizo una pregunta muy personal y algo fuera de lugar sobre su actividad sexual, ella casi escupe el café que aun seguía tomando.

—No pienso responder eso, te pasas de la línea—Y se limpió la comisura del labio que había casi escupido el liquido caliente.

—Bueno bueno, me rindo, entonces haré otra pregunta—Y continuaron, fue una forma amena de pasar el tiempo, estuvo bien aunque ninguna lo admitiría en voz alta, pero a la sexta hora ya estaban aburridas otra vez.

—Vaya que se acabó rápido la diversión, cómo le haces para ser tan aburrida—Le decía con burla—No sé que ven esos chicos en ti pero yo en su lugar me dormiría mientras hablas—

—Cállate que tú tampoco estas siendo el alma de la fiesta Joanna—

— ¿No? Y cómo quieres que lo sea cuando no hay fiesta, dame una y verás lo que es bueno— la retó a hacerlo.

Pero Katniss estaba muy ocupada ignorándola. Así que así pasaron otras dos horas más, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrían que aguantar allí? Ella comenzaba a desesperarse tanto que golpeo las puertas llamando por ayuda.

—Hey, cálmate, que me das risa—Katniss la miró ofendida, como si ella estuviera haciendo algo por mejorar la situación allí sentada—Golpear y gritar cuando nadie escucha es menos efectivo que esperar sin hacer nada, así que cállate y siéntate que me darás dolor de cabeza con esos alaridos— Molesta se sentó frente a ella.

— ¿Alguna mejor idea? —Le dijo./

—Sí, tienes suerte porque he traído mis cartas—Respondió con una sonrisa y de su bolso sacó la baraja.

—Acaso tú no trabajas…—

—Relájate, las uso cuando termino o en la hora del almuerzo además no es como si trabajase todo el día, ¿Tú sí? —Le preguntó burlona

—Solo dámelas—Las tomó y comenzó a repartirlas.

Luego de un rato de jugar comenzaban a aburrirse otra vez.

—Tengo una mejor idea—Le dijo mirándola con picardía—Y si ponemos castigos a la perdedora—

—Bueno, depende, qué sería—

—Yo digo…Mmm, considerando que no se pueden hacer muchos retos encerradas aquí, que se quite una prenda, el juego acaba cuando llegue a la ropa intima, cuentan los accesorios—

—Está bien…no estoy muy conforme pero está bien—Aceptó y así comenzaron, para su mala suerte perdió primera, así que de mala gana se quitó los aros y los dejó en el suelo, Joanna le abucheó por quitarse eso y no ropa en serio. Luego perdió Joanna y sin vergüenza alguna se quitó la camisa quedando en corpiño.

a siguiente por dos veces consecutivas fue Katniss, se quitó las pulseras y el collar, luego Joanna, los zapatos, Katniss las panti medias, Joanna el pantalón, solo le quedaban los accesorios.

Y por último Katniss perdió, porque tuvo que quitarse todo, quedó en una linda ropa interior blanca, mientras la de Joanna era rojo pasión.

—Bueno, eso fue divertido

—Lo dices porque ganaste

—Claro, mala perdedora

Mientras hablaban el ascensor comenzó a moverse pero cuando tuvieron esperanzas de por fin irse, se sacudió bruscamente, tirando a Joanna encima de Katniss y a esta golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo.

Ella se quejó frotando su nuca, mientras que Joanna estaba sobre su pecho, pronto se sonrojo por ello, y la chica se sentó sobre ella, quejándose de la caída.

—Al menos tú no te golpeaste—

Tienes razón, y buenos pechos por cierto—Le dijo y Katniss alzó una ceja, y bufó empujándola a un lado, a lo que la otra rio, es cierto que había una extraña tensión sexual entre las dos desde que trabajan juntas, pero nunca intentaron hacer nada al respecto, solo no se veían en lo posible, pero ahora no podían evitarlo y podían sentir como la tensión incrementaba por cada hora que llevaban, así que pasaron ya nueve horas, y como se imaginan la tensión parecía a punto de estallar una palabra cortaría todo y lo mandaría al diablo.

Entonces al caer así de esa forma, terminaron por llevarlo al borde, y Katniss solo quería alejarse lo más posible de un tropiezo al levantarse le llevo otra vez a estar debajo de Joanna.

—Vaya vaya, no sabía que eras del tipo pasivo, te imaginaba toda una salvaje, además está bien porque prefiero dominar si entiendes lo que digo claro—Le guineo un ojo provocativamente y Katniss solo frunció el ceño. Esta chica hablaba en serio o para ella la vida era una clase de broma.

Porque aunque nunca ni muerta lo fuera a admitir, había una parte de ella que le agradaba esa tozudez y risas burlonas de esa chica, era relajante estar con ella, como si nada en el mundo importara y ya, pero también había otra cosa, y es que la encontraba malditamente atractiva, su cabello negro con mechones teñidos de rojo, pelo corto, Sonrisa seductora, ojos hermosos, miradas penetrantes, y cuerpo despampanante que tuvo el placer de ver cuando se desnudo frente a su amigo Peeta y a su jefe.

Igual que ella, Joanna la encontraba muy atractiva, esas caderas, pechos, sonrisa, ojos, peinado, todo en ella le parecía muy caliente desde el primer día que la vio, y esa actitud mandona y sería, era su placer de cada día./p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Así que en esa posición terminaron viéndose intensamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían de verdad, y de esa forma Joanna no pudo evitarlo, no pudo controlarse, simplemente estaba perdida en sus ojos y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba más pegada a ella de lo posible y besándola.<p>

Katniss fue tomada por sorpresa, no pudo reaccionar, solo se dejaba hacer, sus ojos traicioneramente se cerraron al sentirla así, pero dentro tenía una batalla entre esto está muy pero muy mal, y el que te jodan ella es condenadamente sexi aprovéchalo.

Y dicho y hecho ambas lo aprovecharon y luego de un largo rato donde el aire ya no existía, se separaron Joanna con una gran sonrisa como si hubiese tenido el logro de su vida, mientras que Katniss con la cara de qué carajo acabo de hacer.

Wow…simplemente Wow—Dijo Joanna con satisfacción, había logrado algo verdaderamente bueno, quien diría que besar a Katniss era tan adictivo y sabroso.

—Yo…eh… ¡¿Eh?! —Estaba consternada, en su vida nunca había hecho algo así.

—Vaya, que te parece si seguimos, la verdad me parece mejor que esas otras distracciones tontas—Le sugirió sensualmente con una mirada provocativa, se acerco con cada palabra más a la boca de Katniss/

—Qué, no aléjate—Le dijo apartándole la cara con la mano, a lo que Joanna respondió riendo y tomándola, le dio un beso, y la apartó

No me vengas con eso porque ambas sabemos que innegablemente te gustó, así que ven aquí—Tiró de sus hombros, ya que aún estaban en ropa interior y la comenzó a besar. Fue un beso salvaje y sin decoros, no como el primero que casi fue casto y tranquilo.

mbas comenzaban a calentarse, y Katniss caliente encendía a mil a Joanna, así que sin más bajo sus manos a sus pechos, Katniss iba a quejarse pero sintió que era excelente, nunca había sentido algo así era nuevo era excitante, y de verdad lo quería así que le dejó tocar sus pechos, pero el placer subió de nivel cuando las metió por debajo de su corpiño, la piel de Joanna, sus dedos sobre sus pezones erectos, dios esto la iba a matar, así que le tomó la cara y volvió más salvaje, más apasionadamente que parecía que se la devoraría allí mismo, Joanna sonrió en el beso por ello, quién diría que sería de las que son animales en la cama, ella aun estaba por averiguar lo mejor, no sabía lo que le esperaba.  
>nce horas ya habían pasado, ambas habían tenido una larga y agotadora sesión de sexo, nunca pero nunca habían hecho algo así, ni con hombres, menos hablar con mujeres, a pesar de la fama de zorra de Joanna ella nunca se acostó con nadie, así que esto era totalmente nuevo, lo mismo para Katniss nunca lo hizo con Peeta, es más rompieron por eso, pero ninguna sospechaba que era porque tenían más atracción hacía las mujeres.<br>Se vistieron tan rápido en cuanto terminaron, porque la verdad no sabían que decir, aun respiraban entrecortadamente y lidiaban con la sensibilidad que tenían luego del orgasmo. Era tan incomodo ahora que cualquier cosa que dijesen sería vergonzoso incluso Joanna que es una desvergonzada no se atrevió a decir nada.  
>"Fueron salvadas de la incomodidad cuando la puerta se abrió y había un guardia del otro lado.<br>— ¿Están bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron atrapadas? —Preguntó ayudándolas a pararse, por suerte no notó el aspecto post sexo que tenían ambas, porque era terriblemente obvio.  
>—Sí, gracias. Como unas doce horas creo—Dijo Joanna mirando su reloj, sí doce horas.<br>—Vaya debió ser estresante, lo lamento, ah el lado bueno es que el jefe les dio una semana libre por el incidente, no quiere ser demandado—  
>mbas quedaron felices, ya querían vacaciones estaban tan cerca y esto solo lo mejoraba.<br>Así que así fue, ese fue el día que ninguna olvidara, luego de eso las miradas, las palabras y algunos encuentros que intercambiaban se volvieron más seguidos, como no había trabajo se pasaron cada una de las noches haciéndolo en todas partes parecían una pareja de conejos en celo.


End file.
